1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid detergent composition suitable for use as a domestic detergent and for the cleaning of a wide variety of articles from furniture and floors to glass articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Domestic detergents for furniture, glass, oil stains, toilets bathrooms, respectively, are widely used.
In particular, as the detergent for glass and furniture, there are known in the art a detergent comprising a combination of a specific nonionic surfactant with a polyoxyethylenealkylsulfates and blended with an organic solvent (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No 58-21495), a detergent comprising a surfactant and blended with a salt of a water-soluble polymer and a lower alcohol or a glycol ether (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 49-23208), and a detergent comprising a blend of a betaine amphoteric surfactant with an alkylammonium cationic surfactant (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 63-309594).
Some of the above-mentioned detergents provide a satisfactory detergency, but leave streaks after use which makes it necessary to again wipe the article to remove streaks and obtain a clean finish. Some of the detergents do not leave streaks after use but have a drawback of an insufficient detergency, and accordingly, the known detergents cannot simultaneously satisfy the requirements for a strong detergency without leaving streaks.
The use of highly volatile alkaline agents, such as ammonia and morpholine, is considered to be useful for alleviating the problem of leaving streaks, but this method has its limits. Further, the smell of the highly volatile alkaline agent described above is so strong that it becomes necessary to blend a strong perfume therewith, to mask the smell, which causes the detergent to give off a strong smell during and after the use thereof.